


Taking Care of Steve

by Avidreader6



Series: Bucky's Boys [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Belts, Blindfolds, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Teasing, bratty Steve, clothespins, crawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Steve is hit with a shot from Loki's scepter that renders him back to the body he had before the serum. Bucky wants to remind him just how much fun they can have no matter what Steve looks like.





	Taking Care of Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Tremendous thanks to Nikki for reading this over and making sure I was not making too many mistakes with this.

The whole fight had been a mess. When the call had come in and they’d heard it was Loki, the Avengers had expected it to be pretty easy to deal with. Loki usually caused a little havoc, poked at Thor, usually stabbed him, and then disappeared to attack another day. 

This time, though, he managed to separate the team pretty quickly. Tony had found himself cornered by a swarm of bots Loki conjured while Natasha fought another swarm nearby. Once he’d destroyed the last bot, Tony took off and managed to grab Natasha, lifting her from the pile of robot parts she’d created.

Steve and Bucky were the closest, so Tony flew them in that direction. His thrusters had already taken a few hits, so he was using every bit of his and JARVIS’s focus to keep ahold of Natasha and avoid falling. They were almost to Steve’s location and from the looks of things, he seemed to be fighting the real Loki while Bucky took out the bots threatening to overwhelm him from his perch up above. 

Tony could finally see Steve and he asked JARVIS to add some thrust to try and get to him faster. One of Loki’s clones took advantage of Tony’s distraction and managed to finally take out his boot thruster, forcing him to drop Nat, thankfully not from too high. As he tried to regain control, he and Bucky watched as Loki hit Steve with a bolt of bright green magic from his scepter. Steve initially shook off the hit, throwing his shield at Loki to take him out. It all ended pretty quickly after that. Hulk managed to get ahold of the real Loki and held him until Thor could arrive. SHIELD had just shown up on the scene when Steve bent over double, shield dropping to the ground.

The clang had Bucky and Tony turned and they could only watch, frozen at first, as Steve fell to the ground. 

Disengaging from his suit, Tony stumbled out, wanting to get to the man who had now fallen to his knees, gasping loudly. “Steve! What’s wrong?”

Bucky got there first, dropping to his knees next to Steve. “Stevie? Talk to me.” 

When Tony reached them, he immediately saw the problem. Steve’s suit was loose around his shoulders and Tony watched as Steve shrunk even further. “Oh my god! Bucky, what’s happening?”

“I don’t know, Tony. Get Coulson, would you?” 

Tony nodded and spun around. “Right. I can do that. I can get Coulson. He’ll know what to do.”

After Tony had run off, Bucky kept one hand on Steve’s back, a constant stream of soothing words coming from his mouth. “It’s alright, Stevie. Just breathe for me, baby. Tony’s gone to get Coulson. It’s going to be okay.”

Steve shuddered and let out a painful moan. “Bu-Bucky. It hurts. What’s happening?”

“I don’t know, Stevie. They’ll figure it out. Don’t you worry.” 

As Bucky finished speaking, Tony arrived with Coulson in tow. “We’re here, Bucky.” His eyes darted to Steve and he gasped, dropping to his knees with Steve and Bucky. “Oh my god, Steve!” 

Taking charge, Coulson waved over the medical team, who got Steve, Tony, and Bucky bundled into a SHIELD ambulance and sent them off, a worried look on his own face. 

A couple hours later, after Thor had consulted with the doctors and assured them that whatever Loki had done would wear off, he’d left to take Loki back to Asgard. Only Tony and Bucky had remained behind, wanting to offer comfort to an increasingly angry and frustrated Steve. 

Normally the calm, cool-headed one who made sure everyone went to Medical, even if they didn’t want to, and herded everyone to debrief, it was Steve who was being forced to stay in Medical while the doctors ran countless tests. Even though Thor had offered many assurances that Loki’s spell would wear off, the doctors still wanted to run test after test on Steve. He spent the entire time growling at the nurses and doctors and bit off anyone’s head who tried to talk to or comfort him. Bucky and Tony had tried to stay close by, but by the time the doctors had finally left, it was only Bucky who was managing to stay at Steve’s side. After the last, truly spectacular outburst from their partner, Bucky had taken Tony out into the hall to comfort and reassure him before going back in.

When they’d finally returned to the Tower, Steve immediately stormed off determined to avoid everyone. Tony landed and barely managed to get out of the armor before Steve was nothing more than a blur. He was left standing in just his undersuit with Bucky, both of them worried about their boyfriend. 

A door slammed and Tony winced. “Bucky? Is he going to be okay? He’s so angry.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around his genius and kissed the side of his head. “He’s gonna be fine, honey. You heard the doctors and Thor. Whatever Loki did to zap the serum will be fixed in a couple of days.”

Tony relaxed a little and sank into Bucky’s embrace. “I’m gonna go hide in the workshop a bit. I’ve got a change of clothes down there and there are a couple of SI projects I can work on. I’ll let you have some time with Steve. I seem to make him mad whenever I open my mouth, or if I’m nearby. It was my fault, anyway. I should have gotten there sooner.”

When Tony started to pull away, Bucky clung to him and hugged him tighter. “No. You are not to blame here, Tony. It was a mess there at the end. You got there as fast as you could. Don’t forget, you also grabbed Nat and Loki took out one of your thrusters. We’re lucky you didn’t crash. Steve’s just mad at the circumstances. I’m gonna talk to him, see if he wants to work off some of this anger.”

Tony smiled into Bucky’s neck, knowing exactly what kind of work out what he had in mind. “That’ll be good.”

Bucky let go of Tony and leaned down for one more kiss before turning him toward the elevators. He gave Tony a soft smack on the butt and grinned. “Go play in your workshop. I’m going to go play with Stevie and we’ll come get you when we’re done.”

He watched Tony go and made himself take a few slow, calming breaths before walking down the hall to their bedroom. Steve had every right to be frustrated and angry. The serum was a big part of why he was Captain America and losing that was not something he could just get over. Going back to looking the way he had before, asthma included was a jarring change, and Bucky could understand why it was hard for Steve. He was more than allowed to be pissed off, but to take it out on the team and especially Tony, when it wasn’t their fault, was unacceptable. 

At the door of their bedroom, he heard a crash and cursed under his breath. Hurrying inside, Bucky looked around the room for the source of the crash. “Steve! What happened? Are you alright?”

Steve was standing near his dresser, a framed picture of the three of them on the floor nearby. He was breathing hard, eyes screwed shut, fists clenched at his sides. “I’m fine.”

“No,” Bucky cautiously approached Steve, not wanting to startle him. “You’re really not.” He had seen Steve in these moods before and while he might not remember quite everything, he remembered enough. 

Once he was close enough, he curled his arm around Steve’s chest and pulled him back against his own. Keeping his voice soft, Bucky nosed into Steve’s hair, catching the scent of sweat and his shampoo. “Talk to me, Stevie. Let me help.”

Steve started to melt into Bucky’s embrace before going stiff and shoving Bucky’s arm away. “Said‘m fine.”

Bucky let it go and backed off, changing tactics and deciding to give Steve some space as he started stripping off his own gear instead. He let Steve pace as he worked on the buckles and zippers of his tac suit. The holsters on his chest were first. Once they were gone he could slide his arms out of the sleeves and shirt. He started talking as he set the holsters aside and stripped off his shirt, making sure to keep his voice light. “See, the thing is, I know you, Steve. If you were fine you wouldn’t have stormed out of medical. Or snapped at Bruce and the doctors.”

Tossing his undershirt toward the hamper, Bucky started on his pants. He knew Steve was watching, so he kept his movements slow and deliberate. “If you were fine, you wouldn’t bitten Tony and Nat’s heads off when they came to check on you. And you definitely would not have thrown that picture.”

Steve stopped pacing and stared at the picture on the floor. “Didn’t throw it.” He looked up and met Bucky’s concerned eyes. “If they’d shown up when they were supposed to, none of this would have happened. I would still be me! I wouldn’t be back in this, this..” He swept his hands over his body and grimaced. “This frail, sickly body.”

Bucky shook his head and closed the gap between him and Steve. “Steve, think. You know damn well that isn’t true.” Steve started to open his mouth to argue, but the words died on his tongue when he saw the glare Bucky was giving him. 

Taking Steve’s chin between his thumb and index finger in a firm grip, Bucky tipped Steve’s face up so he could watch his expressions. “You’re allowed to be mad, Steve. I’d be pissed if it was me, but you cannot take it out on the team or our boyfriend. You know Tony tried his hardest to get to you. Hell, if he could have, he would have covered you with the armor and taken the hit himself.”

Steve’s face clouded over as the truth of Bucky’s words sank in. He pulled away from Bucky and wrapped his arms around himself. “I’m so mad, Buck. I hate this. I hate it so much.”

Telegraphing his movements, Bucky took Steve back into his arms. “I know, doll. It sucks, but there’s not much we can do about it.” 

Steve stiffened again and tried to back away. Bucky let him back up a little but kept a grip on Steve’s arms. “But-”

“No. No buts. Now, way I see it, we have a coupla options. I can finish changing and go spend some time with Tony down in his workshop while you stay up here and sulk. Or..”

Steve shook off Bucky’s grip and crossed thin arms over his chest. He tried to keep his eyes on the floor, but his curiosity won out. “Or, what?”

Bucky leered at Steve, eyes moving over his body with obvious intent. “Or, you can finish changing and we go down to the playroom and I remind you how we used to do this before we went to war.”

Steve chewed on his bottom lip and looked Bucky in the eye. “Just like we used to?”

Bucky chuckled dark and low and leaned forward until his mouth was right in Steve’s good ear. “Oh yes, Stevie. I’ll even bring down a belt and take it to your backside.” Steve started to breathe heavier, arms loosening and falling to his sides. “Should I find a tie too? Blindfold you and tie you down?”

Steve let out a needy whine and nodded. “Please.”

“Please, what?”

Steve gulped and turned to face Bucky. “Please...Sir?”

Crushing their mouths together, Bucky pulled Steve into his arms and felt memories of their past time together fill him. He remembered the first time he’d been brave enough to shyly brush his lips against Steve’s and the way Steve had stood there shocked before pulling Bucky down by his lapels and telling him he’d heard what a good kisser Bucky was and how happy he was to have proof. He felt the same exhilaration now as Steve pressed up against him, mouth opening and demanding more. 

“God, Stevie. Love you so much.”

Steve shuddered in Bucky’s arms, nails already digging into Bucky’s back. “Love...love you too, Buck.”

Reluctantly, Bucky let go of Steve and ran a hand through his hair. “Go finish changing and then pick out a belt and tie, doll. We’ll go downstairs after.”

While Steve went to change, Bucky kept an ear out, listening for any breathing trouble, or signs that Steve needed a rest. As he listened to Steve move around in the closet, he remembered doing this in another time. Steve had been stuck home, sick, for a couple weeks and when he’d finally felt better, he’d waited until Bucky had come home from work and as soon as Bucky had walked through the door, he’d fallen to his knees, head bowed, holding out one of Bucky’s belts and one of his ties.

“Sir? Bucky? Are you okay?”

Shaking himself, Bucky just grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Steve who was now in one of his undershirts and a pair of Tony’s pants. “Absolutely fine, doll. Just rememberin’ doing this before. ‘Cept we had to do it in the dark." Bucky stared at Steve's mouth. "Think I had to gag that pretty mouth of yours, too. Couldn't have the whole building knowin' what we were up to.”

Cheeks bright red, Steve held out the belt and tie he’d selected. “We were good, weren’t we?”

Pressing a light kiss to Steve’s cheek, Bucky smiled. “We still are. You hold onto those, doll, and go sit on the bed while I clean up the picture and finish changing. Hands in your lap and wait for my next order. Understood?”

Steve sat and primly folded his hands in his lap, belt and tie held in his fingers, and tried for an angelic grin. “Yes, Sir.”

Cleaning up the picture was, thankfully, easy. They would still need a new frame, though, since the glass had cracked. Bucky set the picture back on Steve’s dresser and checked on the blond using the mirror on the wall. Steve was still sitting on the bed, hands folded in his lap, kicking his legs in a bored fashion. 

Bucky watched a little longer until Steve looked up and met his gaze in the mirror. There was mischief and want shining from those blue eyes and Bucky felt lighter seeing none of the anger that had been there before. 

“Got something to say, Stevie?” Bucky shifted to his own dresser and pulled a pair of green silk pants from the top drawer. 

“No, Sir.” Steve’s smile was cheeky this time and Bucky let himself relax a little more into his dominant role. Shucking the tac pants, Bucky shivered as he slid cool silk up his legs. He turned to face Steve again and made sure to palm the inhaler he’d been given by Bruce and slipped it into his pocket. 

“Ready, Stevie?”

Steve looked ready to bounce right off the bed to Bucky, but stopped and waited for permission. “Yes, Sir.”

Holding out his hand, Bucky beckoned Steve over. “Come here, doll.”

Steve hopped off the bed and slid his hand into Bucky’s. Before Bucky could move them toward the door, Steve stopped him. “Bucky? Sir?”

Looking down at the hand in his, Bucky ran his thumb over the top, marveling at how long Steve’s fingers were. “Yes, Stevie?”

“Before we go down, can I...please...would you...kiss me? Again?”

Reeling Steve in close, Bucky started with just a light press of his lips against Steve’s. “Lord, you and Tony always ask for the sweetest things and I just can’t say no.”

Steve’s ears turned red and he opened his mouth to say something but Bucky cut him off with another kiss. This one the complete opposite of the first. Bucky teased at Steve’s lips a little, before sliding his tongue along that plush lower lip, requesting entrance. When Steve sighed and opened for his Sir, Bucky swept inside and used his tongue to tease further and stoke the desire already building between them. Steve wrapped himself around Bucky and kissed back just as fiercely. He plundered Bucky’s mouth and sucked on his tongue before moaning and rubbing against the taut muscles of Bucky’s thigh.

Bucky pulled away and looked down at Steve. His lips were slick and swollen and already a beautiful cherry red. What really got to Bucky was the smug look painted on Steve’s face. “Jesus, Stevie. Looks like I’m gonna have to put that pretty mouth to use, aren’t I?’

Steve was silent and pressed up against Bucky again. He tucked his head under Bucky’s chin and started humping Bucky’s thigh. Bucky could feel the hard length of Steve’s cock through his pants and his own body started to respond. “Please, Sir. Take care of me. Take me downstairs and use me.”

Bucky let Steve continue a little longer, enjoying seeing him get nice and worked up. He got a grip on Steve’s hair and yanked back. “Fuck, Stevie. I’ll take care of ya, don’t you worry. You need to be used hard, don’t ya? Have to tie you down and remind you who’s in charge.”

Steve whimpered and squirmed in Bucky’s grasp but didn’t pull away. His pupils had gone wide, almost completely encompassing the blue. “Yes, Sir, yes.”

“Good. Now we’re gonna go down to the playroom so I can take proper care of you.” Bucky looked over to the bed where Steve had left the belt and tie and felt a light bulb go off in his head. He still had a tight grip on Steve’s hair and leaned down to whisper. “Safeword, Stevie.”

Steve took a shuddery breath. “Sh-shield, Sir.”

Bucky nipped along Steve’s jaw, sucking a mark on the side of his neck, enjoying all the little whines and huffs escaping his sub’s mouth. “Good boy. Go get the tie and the belt. Sir has an idea.”

Letting go of Steve’s hair, Bucky watched him rush over to the bed and grab both items and race back to Bucky. “Turn around. Hands behind your back, wrists crossed.”

Steve turned, arms behind his back, shoulders stiff and tense. Bucky frowned and draped both the tie and belt over his own shoulder. He placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders and massaged the tense muscle lightly with his thumbs. 

“Relax, doll. Sir is gonna take care of you. I’m just gonna loosely bind your wrists with the tie. I think that red silk is gonna look real nice on you. Give me a color.”

Steve’s shoulders relaxed under Bucky’s ministrations and he wiggled a little. “Green, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Bucky wrapped the tie around Steve’s wrists and knotted it loosely. He pulled Steve back against his chest, hands running over Steve’s chest and pinching his nipples through the fabric of his shirt. “Now, we’re gonna go down and you’re gonna be so good for me, aren’t you, Stevie?”

“Yes, so good.” Steve jerked as Bucky pinched down hard. “So good. Gonna be so good for you.”

Bucky sucked Steve’s earlobe between his teeth and bit down slightly making Steve writhe against him. “I know you are, Stevie. Both my boys are good for me. They know their Sir gives them what they need.”

Steve whined hips jerking in the air, desperate for some stimulation. Bucky grinned and watched him. “Alright, babydoll. No more teasing. We’re going.” Bucky led Steve to the elevator and spoke to JARVIS. “Playroom, Jay. And we’re not to be disturbed unless it’s an emergency.”

“Understood, Sergeant Barnes. Shall I inform Sir of your plans?”

Bucky thought about it and looked at Steve, still shifting and moving against him. “Please do that. Tell him I’ll call for him after.”

“I will inform him.”

Once the elevator started moving, Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve’s chest again and rolled his hips up against Steve’s ass. “Feel that? Feel how much I want you, Stevie. I’m gonna be inside you soon, doll. You know how much I love your tight little ass. Love watching you take my cock. All those little noises you make too. Fuck, babydoll. I can’t wait to play.”

The way Bucky held him, meant Steve’s bound hands were at just the right level to play with his cock. He curled his fingers around the hard length and used every roll of Bucky’s hips to jack him off, making sure to use the silk to rub against Bucky’s most sensitive parts. “So big, Sir. Gonna stretch me out first? Fill me with your fingers until I beg? Until all I can do is plead to be filled?”

The door opened and Bucky pushed Steve out ahead of him, trying to catch his breath. Those long fingers of Steve’s had circled his cock so perfectly and he needed a moment to tamp down the need burning in him. “Don’t you worry, Sir will make sure you’re ready for his cock.” He pointed Steve toward the loveseat that was a lovely shade of dark blue to match the rest of the furniture. “Go sit on the loveseat and do not move a muscle. I’m gonna get some toys for us and your collar. Looks like you’re going to need to be reminded who you belong to while we’re here.” 

As Steve carefully sat, he took a few steadying breaths and dropped his hands to his sides. Bucky watched him for a moment, just enjoying the sight he presented. It was clear it was already difficult for him not to fidget. Feeling Bucky’s eyes on him, a shudder ran through his gorgeous sub. He lifted his head to meet Bucky’s eyes and they both shuddered. Bucky stared at Steve for a moment, watching a flush spread over him before turning his gaze away and disappearing into the closet. 

Bucky found Steve’s collar first before moving deeper into the closet. When they’d first set out to design the playroom, Tony had wanted to buy one of everything. It had been hard to say no, but thankfully Phil, using that kind yet still authoritative voice, had pointed out how much they already had and Tony had listened and only pouted a little. That hadn’t stopped him from buying other things, though. Tony had also modified a lot of their toys so that they could not be broken by super soldiers.

Walking through the tastefully lit racks of toys and instruments, Bucky let his eyes wander over the selection, trying to find what was going to be best for Steve. He was still very aware of the belt draped over his shoulder and his stomach flip-flopped, nervously. He really hoped he could give Steve what he needed with it. 

Gathering up his selections, he went back to Steve. Bucky’s eyes trailed over the blond, taking in the long line of his back and the broad line of his shoulders. He carefully lined up his selections along the table nearby and knelt between Steve’s legs. 

Resting his hands on Steve’s thighs, Bucky could feel his sub trembling. “Breathe for me, babydoll.” Steve took a few, shaky, deep breaths and Bucky slid his hands higher up Steve’s thighs, just shy of Steve’s cock. “Good boy. So good for me. Now, do you still want to do this? You know I’d be happy to take you upstairs and spread you out on our bed and take my time making you feel good and reminding you just how much I love the way you look.”

Steve’s head jerked up and Bucky could see he was frowning. “I want this, Bucky, I mean, Sir. I need it. Please.”

Pressing up, Bucky took Steve’s mouth in a hard kiss. He took control quickly, licking into Steve’s mouth and nipping at his lips with his teeth, forcing him to lean back and let Bucky take or push forward and battle a little. Steve growled and met Bucky’s assault and kissed back just as hard, tongue dueling with Bucky’s. Growling right back, Bucky took complete control, hands holding tight to Steve’s thighs, fingers digging in just enough to leave bruises and remind Steve who was really in charge.

Bucky pulled back and licked his lips, eyes dark. “There’s my Stevie.” Reaching around Steve’s back, Bucky untied Steve’s hands and waited for Steve to shake out his shoulders. He looked at the length of red silk in his hands and then back at Steve. “Ready for your collar, babydoll?”

“Yes! I mean, yes, Sir.” Steve pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and looked up at Bucky through his lashes, trying to look apologetic. 

Bucky just laughed. “You’re good, I’ll give you that. Already tryin’ the sad puppy eyes to see if I’ll overlook you forgettin’ to call me, Sir.”

As more of that native Brooklyn slipped into Bucky’s voice, Steve shivered and started to list forward toward his dom. “No, Sir. It was an accident. I swear. I’m just excited.”

Getting to his feet, Bucky backed away from the bed, eyes never leaving Steve’s. “Mhmm. I’m sure. Strip, Stevie. Clothes folded on the chair and then come back here. Sit where you were and do not move from that spot.”

With slow, precise movements, Steve stood and stripped off his borrowed clothes and folded them neatly, setting them on the chair just as Bucky had ordered. 

Once Steve was back on the loveseat, Bucky took his time cataloging every last inch of him. From the way, his hair shone gold in the light down to those plush, pink lips. and shoulders that were still broad on Steve’s smaller frame. Bucky took it all in and watched Steve’s fingers twitch where they lay on his thigh. Bucky could tell Steve was anxious to do something and was just waiting for Bucky’s next order. 

Leaning around Steve, Bucky took Steve’s collar in his hand and held it out for Steve to see. “Are you ready, Stevie?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Safeword?” 

Steve gulped and Bucky could tell he was fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Taking the collar in both hands, Bucky looked down at it and rubbed his thumb over the soft leather. “I know, doll. So frustrating, but I need to hear you say it again. If we’re going to use that belt tonight, I need to know you will use it if necessary. I’m a lot stronger than I used to be and it would kill me if something were to happen to you. So, safeword?”

Steve looked up into Bucky’s eyes and swallowed seeing the concern there. “Shield, Sir.”

Bucky’s shoulders relaxed and he smiled down at Steve. “Good boy. Thank you.” 

He buckled the collar around Steve’s throat and grinned as Steve sat up a little straighter. Bucky buckled it at the usual hole, leaving it loose around Steve’s neck. He knew that Steve would appreciate Bucky not tightening it and reminding him of how small he was now and Bucky would feel more at ease knowing the collar wouldn’t do anything to hinder Steve’s breathing. 

Taking the tag between his fingers and rubbing at the engraving, Bucky asked: “What does this tag say, Stevie?”

“Pro-property of Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, Sir.”

Bucky released his hold on the tag and cupped Steve’s chin, lifting his face so he could look him in the eye. “That’s right. I want you to remember that tonight. Now, give me your wrists.” Steve held his wrists out and shivered as Bucky buckled the cuffs. 

Steve chewed on his bottom lip, eyes darting away before settling on Bucky again. “I’ll remember, Sir. What’s next?”

Chuckling, Bucky picked up the length of red silk and draped it over Steve’s neck. “I’m gonna blindfold you with this lovely tie, which, now that I take a closer look at it, I believe it belongs to Anthony.”

A flush spread across Steve’s cheeks and over his chest as he looked down at his lap. “Maybe.”

Running the silk through his fingers, Bucky got an idea. Grinning ferally, he wound the tie through his fingers, aware of Steve’s eyes tracking the movement. “Should we send a picture to Anthony after I’ve got you all trussed up? Let him see just how his tie is bein’ used?”

Steve started to lean forward, eyes already closed, cock stiffening between his legs. “Please. I want Tony to see. I want him to know. Want him to see he’s here with us, even though, even though, I...was so mean to him.” 

Gathering Steve into his arms, Bucky held him for a moment, just rubbing his back. “Shh, doll. Tony knows why you were angry and that it wasn’t about him. You can apologize after, okay?”

Nuzzling into Bucky, Steve sighed. “Okay, Sir.” 

Bucky knew Steve was feeling more settled when he felt teeth close down on his neck and suck. “Guess we’re back on track now, huh?”

Steve chuckled and leaned back. “Yes, yes, yes! I’m ready, Sir. So ready. Tie me up, blindfold me, please.”

“Ah, ah, not just yet, doll. Sir needs to make sure you’re okay with what he has planned first.”

Pouting, Steve opened his eyes and started to protest, but stopped when he saw the look on Bucky’s face. “I’ll be good, Sir. Promise.”

“I know you will. Sir is going to be rough with you tonight, though, Stevie. Those lovely clover clamps you love that give that extra bite. The blindfold and a cock ring. I picked the one with the attachable bullet vibe. If you’re very good, I’ll attach it, see if you can come from just that and my cock in your ass.” Steve whimpered and Bucky rolled his shoulders back, continuing on, trying to ignore the growing wet spot on his own pants. “I’m gonna warm you up with a spankin’, then I’ll use the belt. I wanna put you on your knees and fuck that pretty mouth of yours and then tie you to the bed and stretch your hole wide on my cock.” 

“Si-sir. Oh…” Steve’s hand started to drift toward his cock, only to be slapped away by Bucky. 

“Don’t you dare, Stevie, or you won’t be coming at all tonight. You’ll be going to bed with an achin’ dick. Tonight, you’re gonna have to earn the privilege to come. You were a right terror earlier, so I’m gonna give you what you need and use you hard, and then I’ll think about letting you come. But you have to promise me you will call yellow or safeword if necessary, understood?” 

Another shiver ran down Steve’s spine and he looked up at Bucky, eyes wide at dark. “I promise, Sir. Just want you to take care of me.” Steve rubbed his cheek against the palm of Bucky’s hand, eyes fluttering closed. “You always take such good care of me, Buck.” 

Letting go of Steve’s cheek, Bucky ran a hand through Steve’s hair and watched the strands slide through his fingers. He continued to pet his sub for a minute, keeping his touch gentle, before grabbing a handful of hair and using his grip to tilt Steve’s head back. 

Steve whimpered and his eyes darkened as Bucky ran the digits of his metal hand over those trembling lips. “That’s right, Stevie. I always give you what you need. I always take care of what’s mine.” Bucky pressed a little against Steve’s lips and forcing them apart. He slid two fingers inside and grinned. “My beautiful, baby doll. Suck for me.” 

Releasing his grip on Steve’s hair, Bucky let him suck on his fingers for a moment before removing the tie from his neck. He pulled his fingers from Steve’s mouth and circled one nipple, getting it nice and wet before pinching hard. 

Steve jerked and cried out, moaning Bucky’s name. Bucky let go and circled the bud on the other side. “Ready for the blindfold?”

Chin at his chest, Steve tried to nod and Bucky pinched his nipples again. “I need an answer, Stevie.”

Gasping and squirming, Steve finally looked up at him. “Yes, Sir! I’m ready. Please.”

“Good boy.” 

Bucky arranged the tie over Steve’s eyes and tied it tight around the back of his head. Steve went boneless the second Bucky finished, leaning forward into the firm muscle of Bucky’s chest. Pulling him back just enough to leave a soft kiss on his lips, Bucky bestowed one more to the silk covering Steve’s eyes and stood back. 

“You stay right where you are, Stevie. Hands at your sides, legs spread and let Sir enjoy you.”

Steve shifted back on the loveseat, hands dropping to his sides, legs opening to let Bucky see all of him. Backing away, Bucky went to the table holding the toys and lifted the chain that connected the nipple clamps he’d chosen in his hand, letting them swing and clink together. 

Head turning toward the sound, Steve asked, “Sir?”

“Just getting my next toy, doll. Hold out a hand for me.” 

One hand released its death grip on the cushion and reached out toward the sound of Bucky’s voice. Laying the chain that held the clamps over Steve’s palm, Bucky grinned as the flush covering his sub deepened. 

“Beautiful. Care to take a guess which clamps I picked, doll?” 

Bucky watched Steve test the weight of the clamps and frown. They were a favorite set of Steve’s. A little heavier than normal, which would pull at Steve’s nipples along with the clover design which added that extra pinch, with a nice long chain connecting them. “The, the black steel clovers?”

Kneeling between Steve’s legs, Bucky gently pressed his lips right over Steve’s heart. “Very good, doll.” Two more kisses on each nipple, sucking a little, and Bucky pulled back again. “You’re gonna hold onto those for me until I need them. Understood?”

“Yes, Si-oh! Fuck!” Bucky’s tongue circled one taut nipple while his fingers worked on the other. 

Eyes flicking up, Bucky watched Steve try and stay still under Bucky’s ministrations. “What was that, Stevie?” 

Bucky scraped his teeth over the nipple this time. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Biting down a little harder, Bucky hummed against Steve’s skin. “Good boy.” 

He sucked on the nub, pinching hard on the one between his fingers at the same time, assaulting Steve with both sensations. Steve’s free hand started to rise, fingers reaching out. Bucky backed off and looked up at Steve, waiting. Once Steve’s hand dropped back to the loveseat, Bucky blew lightly over his chest and lapped at the abused flesh. 

“Am I gonna have to take away those clamps and cuff your hands behind your back, doll? Thought you were gonna be good for me?”

There was silence for a moment followed by a quiet whimper as Steve whispered, “I’ll be good, Sir.”

“I hope so.” Bucky twisted the nipple between his fingers and tugged. He did the same to the other side and watched Steve’s fingers clench around the chain of the clamps. “I wanna clamp these lovely sensitive buds so badly.”

“Please.” Steve was breathing hard, but listening closely, Bucky didn’t hear any signs of wheezing.

Bucky sucked Steve’s nipples back into his mouth, alternating between biting and sucking until Steve was a mewling, squirming mess. Rocking back on his heels, Bucky surveyed his work and whistled. Steve’s chest was red and wet and his nipples were sharp points standing out on his chest. 

“I think we’re ready.” 

Steve bounced in his spot, the metal from the clamps jangling as he did. “Yes, Sir. Please, Sir. I’m ready. So ready.”

Laughing, Bucky watched Steve bounce before placing a steady hand on his thigh to still him. He took the clamps from Steve’s hand and plucked at one nipple a little longer before attaching it to Steve’s chest. Steve threw his head back and let out a loud moan. 

“My Stevie. You love a little pain, don’t you? Always want to feel it.”

“I do, I do, I do. I love it. You make it hurt in the best way, Sir.” Bucky attached the second clamp and tugged at the chain connecting them. “Fuck, Bucky. Thank you, Sir. More, please.” 

Bucky tugged again, this time keeping the chain taut. “You’re welcome, doll. Ready to send that picture to Anthony?” 

“Yes, Sir!” 

“You heard him, Jay. Send Anthony a snapshot of Stevie, here.”

Knowing the AI would take the picture and send it, Bucky returned his attention to Steve. Looking down, Bucky could see Steve’s cock standing at a attention, leaking freely. He pulled on the chain again, making it more of a sharp jerk this time, just hard enough for Steve to cry out as the clamps pulled on his sore nipples, but not hard enough that the clamps would come off. 

“You should see your cock, Stevie. So hard.” With his free hand, Bucky loosely fisted Steve’s cock. “Every time I pull,” Bucky gave another tug and watched a bead of pre-cum slide down Steve’s cock and over his finger as it twitched, “So wet, doll. Just look at that, absolutely gorgeous. Should I taste? Think you can stay in control?”

Steve was quiet, hips giving little thrusts in Bucky’s hand. Bucky started to let go and Steve whine. “Ye-yes, Sir. I can stay in control.”

Tipping forward, Bucky licked up the length of Steve’s cock before taking just the head between his lips. “Good, Stevie.”

Hands clenched in the sheets underneath him, Steve let out a low groan as Bucky sucked lightly on Steve’s cock, tongue lapping at the slit. “I love the way you taste, babydoll.”

Bucky bobbed up and down over Steve’s cock, keeping his mouth loose, giving Steve only the slightest bit of suction. Using his free hand, he cupped Steve’s balls and rolled them in his palm, keeping his touch light and teasing. Steve started to whimper and beg, a litany of, “please, Sir,” growing in intensity the more Bucky did.

When Bucky rocked back on his heels and let go of Steve entirely, Steve cried out and leaned forward, toes straining toward the floor. “Sir?”

“Begging already, babydoll? Already close?” Pushing up onto his feet, Bucky leaned over Steve and picked up the cock ring. “Stay where you are, Stevie.” Steve eased back, and Bucky watched him try and calm down for him. 

Steve chewed on his lower lip, a flush spread over his cheeks and down his chest. Bucky chuckled and tapped Steve’s knee. “Spread your legs a little more for me. Let’s get this on you.”

“Sir?”

Sliding the soft silicone over Steve’s cock, Bucky got it situated at the base. “Time for the cock ring, babydoll. Remember, Sir has some big plans for you. Can’t have you coming before I'm ready.” He gave Steve a quick kiss and ran his hands over his shoulders. “Hands behind your back now, Stevie.”

Steve hurried to obey and Bucky laughed at the sound of the carabiners clinking together. “So eager, babydoll.” 

He leaned over Steve and linked the cuffs together. Steve, realizing Bucky was so close, opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Bucky’s chest until he reached a nipple. He licked around the bud until Bucky pulled back and chuckled darkly. 

“Such a brat, Stevie. Gonna have to add a little extra spanking, aren’t I? Up, now.”

Steve smirked and stood. Bucky sat in Steve’s spot and roughly pulled him over his lap, rearranging him so one of his knees was securely on the loveseat, while the other was pressed flat to the floor. This spread Steve open for Bucky and gave Steve a little extra room to rut against Bucky’s thigh. Grabbing one of the pillows, Bucky brought it close so Steve could rest his chest on it, keeping his airways clear. 

“Don’t think I didn’t see that smirk, Stevie. Sir was gonna get rid of these pants, let you feel his hard cock against yours, but now, you just get cool silk.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Steve wiggled in Bucky’s lap, cock dragging over smooth silk. “I’ll be good, Sir.”

Bucky snorted and slid a hand down Steve’s back, and enjoying the feel of smooth skin under his fingers. “I’m sure you will be, Stevie. Now since this is a warm-up, I don’t need you to count. Sir just wants to see your ass turn a pretty pink. Color?”

“Green, Sir!”

“Good boy.” 

Gently squeezing each cheek, Bucky gave a light tap on both, enjoying the way the soft touch already had Steve squirming. He continued to stroke over Steve’s thighs before moving between them to cup and fondle Steve’s balls. 

Steve twitched and jerked, the blindfold preventing him from knowing what Bucky was going to do next. “Sir, please.”

Bucky pinched Steve’s ass, making him jump. “So impatient, babydoll.”

“Yes! I’m ready, Sir. Please spank me?”

Bucky started by smacking the globes of Steve’s ass lightly, alternating his blows to each cheek. As he continued, his hand started to fall harder and Steve’s ass and thighs began to turn a lovely shade of pink, darkening with each blow. Steve rutted against Bucky’s thigh, searching for any sort of friction on his cock and finding nothing but slick silk. 

“More, Sir. Please? I can take it. Feels so good. I need more.”

Laying down a few more swats, Bucky stopped after one particularly loud smack and just rested his hand on Steve’s lower back. Steve was still wriggling and rolling his hips, moaning for more. 

Since the belt was next, and Steve’s skin was already starting to redden, Bucky knew he was done. He kept his hand firm and commanded. “Enough, Stevie.”

Steve stopped moving and once he’d settled down, Bucky’s hand slid over the round globes of his ass, heat already starting to come from the pinkened skin. He pulled on the knot of the blindfold to get Steve’s attention. “Perfect, babydoll. Up on your knees for me, now.”

With a little help from Bucky, Steve was able to get to his knees on the loveseat, hissing when his heels came into contact with the sore skin of his ass. Bucky waited until he’d settled and then ran his over Steve’s chest, fingers plucking at his clamped nipples as he listened to Steve breathing. 

“So good, babydoll. How’s your chest? Breathing okay?”

Steve took a few deep breaths, knowing Bucky was listening. “My chest feels a little tight, Sir.”

Taking the inhaler from his pocket, Bucky pulled Steve onto his lap and kissed him all over. “Thank you for telling me, Stevie. I’m so proud. I’m going to hold the inhaler to your lips and give you a puff, okay?”

“Okay, Sir.”

Bucky brought the inhaler to Steve’s mouth and once Steve had it between his lips, he pressed down to release the medicine. After a few seconds, Steve pulled back from the inhaler and breathed deep. 

“Feel better, Stevie?”

Sagging into Bucky’s embrace, Steve nodded and kissed Bucky’s jaw. “I do, Sir. Thank you.”

“Good.” Shifting Steve so his back was to his front, Bucky stroked his stomach, up to his chest until the chain connecting the nipple clamps touched his fingers. Taking it between his fingers, Bucky pulled, just lightly. Steve started to whine and arched his back. Grinning, Bucky pulled a little harder. “Beautiful, Stevie.” He bit down on Steve’s shoulder and pulled again. “Just look at you. Nipples hard and red and swollen, but still you want more.”

“Yes, Sir. More.” Steve’s voice was breathy and barely more than a whine and Bucky bit him again. This time, just below the line of his collar. 

“Think these marks will stay awhile, doll? You can walk around the tower showing everyone who you belong to.” 

Bucky slowly removed one of the clamps and Steve keened, back arching. Bucky kissed the corner of Steve’s mouth and pinched the aching nub. “Hurts so much when they come off, don’t they?” Steve nodded and Bucky laughed. “You love it, though. The way the blood rushes back and leave a puffy little pebble for me to play with and torture.”

Turning Steve in his lap, Bucky leaned down and sucked on Steve’s nipple. As he grazed his teeth over the abused nub, he reached over and removed the second clamp, tossing them aside. 

Steve moaned and tried to move away, but Bucky held him tight. “Sir, please. Don’t stop.”

Bucky moved his mouth to the other side to give the newly released nipple the same treatment as the other. With his hands still bound behind him, all Steve could do was beg and rock in Bucky’s lap. Bucky could feel the wetness from his and Steve’s cock beginning to soak through his pants and he liked it. He loved watching Steve’s walls come tumbling down as Bucky assaulted him with pleasure and sensation, and just a little pain. 

When he did finally pull back, Steve was panting and tears had slipped from under his blindfold. Bucky pressed his lips to his collarbone and rubbed his back. “I’m gonna undo the cuffs now. I want you to lie back and keep playing with your nipples. I’m going get out of these pants since we’ve made a mess of them and then I want you back over my lap. Are you ready for the belt, Stevie?”

“I’m ready, Sir.” The moment Bucky had the cuffs separated, Steve scrambled to lie on his back, fingers already plucking at his nipples, cock leaking against his stomach the more he played. 

Standing, Bucky stripped off the ruined pants and grabbed the belt. He sat back down on the loveseat and before he could say a word, Steve was laying himself over Bucky’s thighs again, arranging himself the way Bucky had had him earlier.

Bucky looked down at his sub in his lap and a feeling of awe washed over him. Having Steve and Tony’s trust like this was a heady thing and Bucky loved knowing they never worried about him taking advantage. His eyes strayed over to the belt in his hand and he forced himself to take a few deep breaths. “That you are, Stevie. Color?”

“Still green, Sir. You don’t hafta keep askin’.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and gave Steve’s ass a hard smack. “You don’t like it we can go upstairs. You may not want these check-ins, Stevie, but I do. So either you answer when I ask, or playtime will be over.”

Steve stiffened. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

Stroking Steve’s back, Bucky kept his voice low, but firm. “It’s okay, doll. I know you’re impatient for more, but you need to remember who’s in charge. I know you wanna hear the crack of the leather and feel the sting as it hits your skin. I am going to make sure you get that, but we are going to do it right. Have I ever not given you what you need?”

Head drooping, Steve let out a hushed, “No, Sir.”

“That’s right.” Spreading Steve’s cheeks, Bucky rubbed at the furled muscle there with his thumb. He circled it lightly, pressing just gently until the tip of his thumb slipped inside. “Sir always takes care of you.”

Steve thrust against Bucky, wanting more than just the tip of Bucky’s thumb, but couldn’t do much being over Bucky’s lap. “You do, you do. Thank you, Sir. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, doll.”

He removed his thumb and took the belt in his right hand. He let the end trail over Steve’s back and folded it in half, making sure to keep the buckle near his palm. “Now, color, Stevie?”

Steve started to wiggle again in Bucky’s lap. “Green, Sir.”

“Good boy. We’re going to start with five and go from there. After each five, you’re going to sit up and take a few breaths and you will tell me if you need the inhaler again.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Steve wiggled his ass in anticipation and rubbed against Bucky’s thigh. “I’m ready, Sir.” 

Bucky swung the belt a few times against his metal hand, enjoying the way the sound of the leather against his metal hand made Steve twitch. It was not as wide as any of the straps they had in the closet and Bucky knew he’d have to keep a watchful eye out on Steve’s skin. The leather was soft and supple, but the edges could still catch and create more pain than they wanted. 

“Yeah, you’re ready, Stevie.”

He brought the belt down on Steve’s ass, keeping that first hit fairly light. Just enough to sting and get Steve prepared for the next four swings. 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

Bucky brought the belt down again and Steve moaned when the leather connected with his skin. A pink stripe spread over Steve’s skin and Bucky felt his heart speed up. Steve cried out and pushed his ass into the air already begging for more. 

“That was two, doll. Three more.”

“Please, Sir. Please, Sir. Please, Sir.”

The belt came down again with a loud _‘thwack’_ and Bucky couldn’t look away as color bloomed and deepened on Steve’s pale skin. “Gorgeous, Stevie. Absolutely gorgeous.”

Bucky quickly landed his last two strikes and dropped the belt next to him. Steve sat up and looked up at Bucky, taking his time with each breath. “Thank you, Sir. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, doll.” Bucky ran his hands over Steve, listening to the sounds of his breathing and taking in the way he was anxiously shifting on his knees, cock bobbing between his legs. “Stevie, give me a color.” 

Steve giggled and listed toward Bucky. “Grass, Sir. Green as grass.”

Bucky let Steve lean against him and slid a hand down his back, getting a handful of his ass. Steve hissed and then pressed back into the touch. Curving his fingers, Bucky dragged his nails over the welts and watched Steve’s mouth drop open in a wordless gasp. 

“Back over my lap now, Stevie.” Steve lay back down and Bucky was able to get a better look at the stripes he’d left. They were mostly pink and red, some of the edges starting to darken. Bucky picked up the belt again, determined to use the same force as before but he would start varying where he would hit Steve, so as to avoid the possibility of breaking skin. 

Bringing his arm back, Bucky could hear Steve had already begun begging. He rested his metal arm over Steve’s back to keep him still and brought the belt back down again. Steve’s begging turned into a harsh, stuttered groan and he rolled his hips against Bucky’s thigh. 

“You love it so much, Stevie.”

“Yes, Sir. I do. Love the pain. Love feeling it. Four more, Sir. I’m ready.”

The belt came down again, this time along the backs of Steve’s thighs, leaving a fresh stripe of bright pink. Bucky felt his own breathing speed up and brought the belt down again. “Two more, Stevie.”

“Want more, Sir. More than five. Please, Sir. Please.”

Sorely tempted to give in, Bucky stroked Steve’s ass with the flat edge of the belt, knowing he needed to stay firm. “No, Stevie. Five at a time.” 

“But-” Bucky cut off his complaints by smacking Steve the final two times. 

“I said, no, Stevie. Now sit up.”

Steve slowly sat up and winced. “Sir, I need more.”

Ignoring Steve’s pleas for the moment, Bucky let his voice drop into a low growl. “Turn around.” Steve hesitated, and Bucky just waited. Steve finally turned and even though Bucky ached to run his fingers over the miles of smooth skin there, he kept his touches as short as possible. 

Already, a few bruises were forming along the edges of the stripes, especially the ones he’d put on Steve’s ass. There were also a couple spots where Bucky knew he’d hit the same place two or three times and the skin was looking irritated. Steve had always bruised easily when he had been this size and Bucky could remember a few instances where they’d gone too far and Steve hadn’t been able to sit for a week without a lot of pain.

“Sir?”

“I’m checking you over, Stevie. You’re already bruisin', so we’re going to back off for now. If you still want pain, I’ll put the clamps back on your nipples.”

Pouting, Steve pulled the blindfold off and started to turn and face Bucky. “No! Please, I can take more. I’ll be fine.”

Gathering his sub close, Bucky rubbed his back, purposely avoiding the more tender areas. “I know you can take it. That’s not the question here, doll. I remember the times we did too much and you hurt for so long after. I felt horrible for doing that to you, and I was just a regular guy then. We were young and stupid, but now, we know better. I’ll still give you pain, but not with the belt. I can edge you til you cry and don’t forget I still wanna fuck you and you will be on your knees for me, sucking my cock.”

Steve struggled a bit, wanting out of Bucky’s embrace, hating how tender and caring it all was. “No! Sir, please. I’m fine. Soon as the serum is back, I’ll heal in no time. Please.”

“I’m calling yellow, Stevie.” Bucky set Steve off his lap and stood, needing some space to think.

“Sir?” Steve’s voice was small and worried, eyes tracking Bucky as he paced. 

“It’s okay, doll. We’re not stopping. We just need to slow down and talk this out. It’s why I called yellow, and not shield.”

“Okay, Sir.” Steve watched Bucky pace, unsure what was going to happen next. Bucky finally stopped and turned on his heel to face Steve. “What are we going to do?”

“Lean over the arm of the loveseat, doll. Let me check you over again.” Bucky waited for Steve to do as he was told before speaking again. He knew he was right as he looked at Steve’s backside. He could very clearly see a few bruises forming and knew there would definitely be no more with the belt, tonight. His fingers pressed gently against the bruises and Steve hissed. “That right there is why we are done with the belt, Stevie. Can you accept that? I have an idea to give you that ache you want, but it will not be with the belt.”

Steve fidgeted on the couch and studied his dom’s face. There fear and worry he saw etched on Bucky’s face and in his eyes was very real and Steve did not want to push Bucky too far. “I can accept that, Sir.”

Relief flooded through Bucky and his shoulders came down from around his ears and he rushed forward to kiss Steve. “Thank you, doll. I promise, what I have planned will give you what you need.”

Wrapping his arms around Bucky, Steve kissed him all over. “I know, Sir. I trust you.” 

Hands moving down Steve’s back, Bucky got a grip on his thighs and whispered, “I’m gonna lift you, okay? Legs around my waist.”

“I’m ready.”

Bucky lifted Steve and carried him into the bathroom, holding onto him for a few extra seconds before lowering him to the floor. “Arnica first, and then we can finish playing. Turn for me, hands on the wall.” 

Steve did as he was told, flinching only slightly when Bucky’s hands came into contact with his skin. The cream was cool on Steve’s heated skin and as Bucky massaged it in, the knot in his stomach began to loosen and he was confident that what he was going to do would work out. 

Finished, he stood back and admired his work, knowing the silence would end up with Steve getting antsy and starting to move around. It only took about a minute, but Steve started by wiggling his shoulders and tapping his fingers on the wall. 

“Already antsy, doll?”

“Eager, Sir.” 

“Good.” Bucky leered a moment longer and then decided to show some mercy. “You can stand up, doll. And turn around and face me.” Once Steve was facing him, Bucky stalked forward until Steve was up against the wall. “Now, it looks like we need to recalibrate a little. Part of our play tonight was to be rough, but also to punish. Remember how bad you were earlier?”

Steve’s eyes drifted to the floor and he nodded. 

“That’s right. We got a little off course because I was trying so hard to give you what you wanted, I forgot who was really in charge. For the rest of this session, I am going to try and remember that and you are going to remember you are mine and you will do as you are told. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Good. I want you to go out there, put the knee pads on and kneel next to the table with all the toys. I need to fetch a few things and then I will come join you.” 

Steve hurried out, Bucky following at a slower, more relaxed pace. He went back to the toy closet, moving straight for what he wanted. The ankle cuffs were already out there, so he just really just needed a spreader bar and the box that held all the clothespins. 

When he stepped out, he looked over at the table and saw Steve kneeling there, head bowed. Bucky walked to the bed first, setting his treasures down and then went to stand directly in front of Steve. “Are you ready to continue, Stevie?”

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Good. Stay right here. I’m going to put the nipple clamps back on. Do you want the blindfold?”

A shudder ran through Steve and he answered. “Please, Sir.” 

He tipped Steve’s chin up and stroked gently over his cheek. “Fuck, doll. Your nipples are still so hard. I can clamp them without playing at all.” 

Steve whimpered and Bucky smirked. “But how could I resist playing?” He pinched one hard bud between his fingers and twisted. Steve jerked and a whine escaped his lips. “Something to say, Stevie?” Steve shook his head and Bucky frowned. “Guess I’ll have to try the other side. He pinched and twisted and finally got a moan out of Steve. 

“Sir! Please!” 

“Please what, Stevie?”

“I’m ready, I want the clamps. Please put them back on, Sir. Please!”

He waited until Steve calmed down a little and then put the clamps back on Steve’s nipples. Steve nipples were still sore and red and the moment they were clamped again, Steve threw his head back and moaned. Once Steve had calmed again, Bucky lifted the chain up to his lips. “Open.”

Steve’s jaw dropped and Bucky slid the chain between his lips. “Good boy. Do not let go of that chain. The only reason you are allowed to drop it is if you need to safeword.” 

He stood and picked up the blindfold and Steve’s inhaler before snapping his fingers. “Follow me over to the bed.” Steve started to stand and Bucky quickly pushed him back down to his knees. “Oh no, I had you put those knee pads on for a reason. Crawl, Stevie.”

Eyes narrowing, Steve crawled behind Bucky and stopped at the foot of the bed. Bucky watched him to see if he would figure it out. When Steve just continued to glare, he chuckled darkly. “Oh, I’m not helping you up. You can do it, doll. Figure it out.”

While he waited, Bucky arranged the pillows on the bed, so Steve would be sitting up slightly, and laid the spreader bar near the end. He listened to every whimper and cry as Steve hauled himself onto the bed, the chain in his mouth taut, pulling harshly on his nipples. “Well done, Stevie. Lie back, hands above your head and spread your legs.”

He locked Steve’s wrists above his head to the specially placed ring attached to the headboard first. He then locked the spreader bar in place at Steve’s ankles, keeping him wide open for whatever Bucky wanted. Trailing one hand up from Steve’s ankle to his thigh, Bucky noticed Steve’s cock was starting to harden again. “Look at this. Already getting hard for me again?” 

Kneeling on the bed, Bucky stretched out on his side next to Steve. He walked his fingers up Steve’s stomach to his chest. “Remember, doll. Only let go of that chain if you need to safeword.” 

He flicked one of Steve’s distended nipples, enjoying the way it made him writhe and whimper. “Blindfold next, Stevie. Then we’ll get to the real fun.” 

In a matter of a few seconds, Bucky had the blindfold back over Steve’s eyes and he’d retrieved the box and a bottle of lube from the side table. He dropped the bottle on the bed and shook the box, giving Steve a little taste of what was coming. 

Crawling between Steve’s legs, he rested the box on his stomach and opened the lid. “Do not upset the box, Stevie.”

“I won’, Sir. I’ll be good. ‘M gonna be good.”

When cool metal settled on the inside of his thigh, Steve jerked, almost knocking the box to the bed. “Careful, Stevie.” Bucky pushed the box back in place and pulled out just one clothespin. “I’ve got a little challenge for you. Do you think you’re up for it.”

Bucky watched Steve’s tongue work to keep the chain in his mouth. When his sub did speak, it was muffled, but understandable. “I am, Sir.”

He circled Steve’s bellybutton with the end of the clothespin. “There are 100 clothespins in this box. I am not going to use all of them, but I will be using quite a few. Keep count and if, after I’m done, you are right, Sir will give you a treat. Think you can do that, doll?”

Head bobbing up and down, Steve wiggled in his restraints. Pinching a section of skin, Bucky attached the first clothespin and reached for another. 

Six clothespins later, there was a somewhat neat circle around Steve’s bellybutton and the blond was blanketed in a thin sheen of sweat, muscles trembling as he tried to stay still. Leaning over him, Bucky gently pulled the chain from between his lips. “Stevie?”

“I’m okay, Sir.” To prove it, Steve inhaled deep and then exhaled, showing Bucky he was okay. 

“Good. Got a guess for how many so far?”

“Six, Sir?”

“Very good. Chain’s going back in now.” Steve nodded and parted his lips. Bucky gave one quick tug and pushed the chain back inside cutting off Steve’s rough groan. 

“Time for more pins.” He took another clothespin from the box and dragged it over Steve’s hip and down his thigh. “Where will I place them next?”

A line of five went on the inside of Steve’s left thigh and Bucky paused. He knew, in the beginning, Steve would have no problem keeping track, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try and distract him a little.

Steve’s cock was hard against his stomach, the tip just brushing the clothespins on his stomach. He cupped Steve’s balls, squeezing just enough to make him lift his hips, trying to get away. “How many, Stevie?”

“E-el-” Bucky let go of his balls to draw one finger up his length. “Eleven, Sir.”

“Good. Next set’s coming up. You stay good for me.”

“I am, Sir.”

Bucky said nothing, just moved to Steve’s other thigh, pinching the skin and attaching the clothespins. Steve bucked and whined, trying to close his legs only to be stopped by the spreader bar. 

“Number, Stevie?” Scooping up the lube, Bucky poured some over his fingers and reached between Steve’s cheeks to tease at his pucker. 

“Um…” Bucky pushed just the tip of his finger inside. “Sixteen?”

As a reward, Bucky fingered Steve a little longer. “That’s right, doll. I think you’ve earned a bit longer with my fingers.” 

Bending his knees slightly, Steve tried to take Bucky’s finger deeper. “Please!” 

Pouring a little more lube, Bucky pressed in with two fingers the next time, knowing the burn would drive Steve wild. Head thrashing, Steve let out a shout. Bucky let Steve have his fingers a minute more before pulling out, leaving Steve empty. 

A sob escaped Steve’s mouth and he thrashed against his bonds. Laying his hands on Steve’s hips and holding him down, Bucky hushed him. “Be still, Stevie. We’re not done yet. I’ve still got all this,” he brushed the tips of his fingers over Steve’s balls and cock, and then under the clothespins on his thighs “skin here, just begging to be clothespinned.”

A fresh stream of precum spurted from Steve’s cock and he arched his hips up toward Bucky. “Please, please, please.” 

Bucky ran a finger over the tops of the clothespins still on Steve’s skin. “My little pain slut. Isn’t that what you are, Stevie?”

“Yes, yes, yes.”

Adding another line of clothespins on each of Steve’s thighs, Bucky asked: “Tell me, Stevie. What are you?”

“Your little pain slut.”

“That’s right. Last set now. Don’t forget to count. You’ve been so good, I want to reward you. But I can only do that if you remember to count.”

In a flurry of motion, Bucky got another ten clothespins on various spots on Steve’s balls and another five on Steve’s cock. Tears were freely running down Steve’s cheeks and every slight movement he made pushed and pulled the skin pinched between the clothespins. 

Bracing himself on his elbows above Steve’s trembling form, his thighs pressing against Steve’s, spreading him wide, Bucky admired the flush spreading over pale skin and the way Steve seemed to hunger for Bucky’s skin against his. Gently prying the chain from between his teeth, Bucky brushed away the tears. “Number, Stevie.”

Metal clanked as Steve pulled on his bonds. “Please, Sir, please.” 

Reaching down and flicking one of the clothespins on Steve’s stomach, Bucky clucked. “Now, now, Stevie. I need a number. If you can’t tell me, I’ll just take all these off, one by one, until you’re left with nothing but the cock ring. I’ll leave you here, leaking and hard while I get myself off at the sight of you.”

“No! I know the number, I do! I swear.”

“Then tell me, Stevie. Sir is getting impatient and he wants to come.”

“Thirty-thirty eight!”

Doing a quick count of his own, Bucky grinned to himself. “Very good, doll. I’m gonna get rid of most of these, now. And you know how that’s gonna feel.” 

Steve’s head bobbed up and down in a nod. “I do, Sir. It’s gonna hurt so good. Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re welcome, Stevie. Now, I’m going to give you a choice. Remember how I said ‘most’?”

“Yes?”

“You’ve got a choice. Either I take all the clothespins off and leave the nipple clamps, or, I take off the clamps and most of the clothespins except for the ones around your belly button.” 

“I don’t-”

Bucky still had the chain connecting the nipple clamps in his hand and gave a sharp tug. “Make your choice, Stevie. You’ve got ten seconds or I decide.” Pulling on the chain again, Bucky began his countdown. “Ten, nine, eight, seven-”

“Nipple clamps off!”

Removing both clamps at once, Bucky waited while Steve shouted and struggled as much as he could as the blood returned to his nipples. “Enough, Stevie.”

Steve stilled and Bucky got to work removing the clothespins from the insides of his thighs. After all twenty-two were back in the box, he dragged his nails over the small welts there. “Color, Stevie?”

“Gree-no-yellow. I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Hush, no need for sorry, doll. I’d rather we slow down and breathe then you push too far. It’s why I called yellow, before. Is it your breathing?”

“No, that’s fine. It was starting to get a little overwhelming is all.”

“Okay, then. We’re gonna sit here a coupla minutes and let you come down a bit. Taking them off your cock and balls is gonna be just as intense, so a little break is good. I’m proud of you for telling me, doll.”

They sat there for a few minutes, Steve’s thighs resting over Bucky’s while his fingers moved in gentle patterns over Steve’s skin. “I’m okay, now, sir. I’m ready for the others to come off.”

Bucky listened to Steve breathe for a few seconds before removing the first clothespin from his balls. Steve whined, but that was it. Moving at a slightly slower pace, Bucky got the rest of the clothespins off, some coming off easily because of the precum moving down Steve’s cock. 

“Beautiful, doll. Absolutely breathtaking. How do you feel.”

Head lolling back, Steve sighed and wiggled on the bed as much as he could. “Like I’m floating, Sir. What next. Please fuck me, I want you inside me. Want your huge dick spreading me open. Pounding inside. I’m ready, Sir.”

Circling his fingers tight around the base of Steve’s cock, Bucky got the cock ring off. “You are not to come until I tell you, Stevie. I know how good you are at that. You’re lucky Sir is letting you come at all, understood?”

“Yes, Sir. I understand. I can do it. I can be good. Want to be good for you.”

Bucky knew it was actually going to be a challenge for Steve to hold off coming until he was allowed. Between the spanking and the belt, and now the clothespins, his small body was covered in marks and when Bucky finally slid inside him, every one of those marks would coalesce into wonderful full body sensations for Steve. 

Pouring some lube over his fingers, Bucky reached between Steve’s legs and pressed inside with two fingers. Steve arched and tried to take Bucky deeper, but was stopped by his arms still cuffed above his head. 

“Uh uh, Stevie. We go at my pace. I know you want it hard and fast, but I think I’ll just go real slow.” Bucky pulled his fingers out until just the tips were resting on Steve’s rim. He pushed in just slightly before pulling back again and circling the rim, stretching Steve open a little more. “Wait til you’re begging. Hoping I’ll finally give you a third and then when I do, we’ll start all over again.”

“Please, Sir. Just fuck me. Want your cock. Please, please, please.”

Bucky’s cock was in agreement with Steve, every sound that came out of his mouth had his dick twitching. Steeling himself, Bucky added a third finger and started to fuck Steve with them hard. “Fingers first, doll. You’re gonna feel it when I fuck you, don't you worry. But Sir is gonna tease you just a little longer.” 

While he opened Steve up, Bucky used his free hand and pull back on the clothespins still on Steve’s stomach and drag his nails over his nipples and the marks covering his thighs. Steve moved as much as he could against his bonds, trying to take Bucky’s fingers deeper, mouth moving in wordless pleas. 

Reaching up and taking one of Steve’s red and abused nipples between his fingers, Bucky twisted and Steve gave a shout. “Fuck! Sir, please. I’m ready. Please, Sir. Please, Sir.” 

Spreading the fingers in Steve’s ass, Bucky watched Steve’s back bow and his mouth open in a wordless cry. “God, you’re beautiful like this, doll. I wanna hear some more begging before you get my cock.” 

“Please, please, please. I’ll be good, Sir. So good. I need your cock. Need you to fill me up. Fuck me hard. Wanna feel it for at least a week.” 

Laughing, Bucky removed his fingers and quickly got Steve out of the spreader bar. He lifted the blond’s legs up over his shoulders and slicked up his cock. “Oh, don’t you worry, Stevie. You’re gonna feel it.” 

That first press inside is just as slow and methodical as it was with his fingers. He made Steve feel the stretch and once he bottomed out, he just stayed there, feeling the contractions around his cock. “So tight, Stevie. Feel me? All the way inside you? Your ass was made for this, wasn’t it?”

“Thank you, Sir. I feel it. I feel you. Just for you, Sir. Made for you.” 

Bucky pulled almost all the way out and held himself there, just the head of his cock stretching Steve’s rim. “I’m gonna get rid of the rest of these clothespins. You won’t know when. It’ll be random, you only get a warning for this first one.”

He pulled the pin off as he thrust hard into Steve. Steve howled and lifted his hips to meet Bucky’s. “Thank you, Sir! I’m ready for more. Please!”

Leaning forward, Bucky held onto the headboard next to where Steve’s hands were bound. “Yeah, you are.”

He wasted no time in fucking Steve hard, pulling off clothespins at random, listening to him moan and continue to beg. “I’m so close, Sir. Please, may I cum?”

Snapping his hips, Bucky could feel that tightening low in his gut as his own orgasm got closer. “Not yet, Stevie.”

Steve sucked his lower lip between his teeth and he tightened around Bucky’s cock. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Sir! Please! Please, may I cum?”

Bucky thrust twice more and stiffened as he came. “Fuck, Stevie. So perfect for me. Ready to cum, babydoll?”

“Yes, yes, yes! Please, Sir.” 

Fingers hovering over the last clothespin, Bucky pulled it off and barked his last order. “Come for me, Stevie. Come now!”

Back bowing, Steve came calling Bucky’s name, painting his stomach and chest. Bucky ran his hands over him as he came down, whispering how good Steve was and how proud he was of him. “Good, Stevie. Just perfect.” 

Lowering Steve’s legs, Bucky gently pulled out and watched his own cum leak out of Steve for a moment before taking Steve’s hands down. He rubbed his arms, wanting to make sure they hadn’t fallen asleep and took the cuffs off. 

Steve was mostly quiet, just a few soft moans and sighs leaving his lips as Bucky checked him over. When Bucky reached for the blindfold, he pulled away and whispered. “Not yet?”

Cupping Steve’s cheek, Bucky traced over the soft skin with his thumb. “Alright. I’ll leave it on just a little longer. Can you sit up? Or do you wanna lay here while I get a damp rag and some water, okay?”

Steve’s answer was to snuggle down into the pillows, pulling one into his arms and holding it close. Bucky disappeared into the bathroom and wet a rag, he grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge nearby and then came back to the bed. 

“I’ll clean you up and then the blindfold.” He got a nod in response and then pried the pillow out of Steve’s hands. “Gonna have to wash this now.” 

Steve giggled as Bucky ran the washrag over his chest and stomach. He rolled over, spreading his legs for Bucky to get at his ass. “Oops.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and tossed the rag and the pillow into the laundry chute. “Yeah...oops. Ready for the blindfold to come off?”

“I’m ready.”

“Good boy.” He took off the piece of silk and dropped it on the bed next to them and gathered Steve into his arms. “Hi, Steve.” 

Steve rested his head on Bucky’s chest and stroked his arm. “Hi, Bucky.”

“How are you feeling? Breathing okay? Do you need anything?”

“I feel amazing. My breathing is fine. Can I have some water?”

Remembering the bottle, Bucky grabbed it and opened it. “Can I?”

Steve nodded and opened his mouth so Bucky could pour a little in. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Steve. Was that all? I know it wasn’t quite what you wanted, but-”

Covering Bucky’s mouth with his palm, Steve cut him off. “It was perfect, Buck. I was so angry and tried to push too hard. You were right to slow down and have us reassess. The way we ended things was wonderful. I got my pain and we both feel good. You do feel good? Bucky?”

“I feel amazing, Stevie. And now I get to hold you like this and it’s great. We’ll hit the showers in a minute or two, but for now, I just like sitting here with you.”

Bucky felt a soft kiss on his chest and felt a flush spread over him. 

“Bucky?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Stevie.” 

After their few minutes were up, Bucky stood, Steve still in his arms and walked into the bathroom. He set Steve on his feet in the shower and before turning the water on, he examined the marks and welts he’d left on him. “How do they feel, Stevie?”

“Sore, but in a good way.” 

“Okay, good. After we’re done here, I’ll put some more Arnicare on and then we can head upstairs. Do you wanna watch a movie? Or are you hungry? I can make something for us.”

The water came on and Steve stepped under the spray. “Movie sounds good. I’m not hungry. But can we get Tony? I wanna apologize and have him cuddle with us. He probably needs it too.”

“I think that’s a great idea, sweetheart.” 

Together they got each other cleaned up and after their shower, they changed into some soft, comfortable sweats and walked, hand in hand to the elevator.


End file.
